


Fever Dream Strip Mall

by Yamgeta1406



Category: Original Work, dream - Fandom
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know, weird dream, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamgeta1406/pseuds/Yamgeta1406
Summary: A weird dream I hadBased on this dream: https://yamgeta1406.tumblr.com/post/622940496452567040/i-just-had-a-weird-ass-dream
Relationships: Me & My friend





	Fever Dream Strip Mall

When I first saw this place, it was in a fever dream. I was with a bunch of kids from my school and for some reason we were catching fish somehow. I don’t really remember my first dream. My second dream was better I was walking down the street, catching bugs and decided to catch one of my friends. We laughed about it, and he joined me on my walk. I tried to catch another one of my friends, but he dragged me away before I could, saying something about him being disappointed in me. I guess he didn’t want ton hang out with his ex. We walked for a little while before I noticed the barber shop. I tried to point it out to him, but my mind blanked and I called the guy who was cutting hair a surgeon, instead of a hairstylist. It doesn’t matter though, I just wanted to learn Japanese from the man. We ended up at a convenience store with a crowd of people after that, but I’m not sure we went inside though.

Now, I go here every night with all of my friends. We check out the endless shops and fuck around. This place is so lively everyone is just being their selves and all you can here is joy. Not even a single car to disrupt the place. No one goes across the street though. It is as pitch black as the sky. No one cares, though. We love this place. And no one ever wants to leave.


End file.
